One Moment
by rebeccakelsey
Summary: In one brave moment, Draco Malfoy helps the Mudblood (and the cause) everyone thought he hated. [One shot]


I do not own Harry Potter. Further disclaimers in my profile page.

* * *

The _woman_ that tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into madness is now torturing me. I knew the Cruciatus would hurt, I've read first-hand accounts from survivors of this torture curse. But the descriptions do not accurately depict this pain. Nothing has ever felt so bone clattering and nerve ripening. Every part of me is crying, tingling in a certainly unpleasant way. The real kicker here is that I know this pain is fake. The Cruciatus only tells my pain receptors that I'm hurt. This isn't real, it isn't real. I try to tell myself that but it doesn't matter. It feels as real as everything else. I can see now why the Longbottom's went mad. Any moment now, I'll join them. Either that, or death. I can only hope my resolve holds. I need to keep Harry and Ron safe. They need me. I can be strong. Oh Merlin please let me stay strong.

It stopped. She stopped. What's going on? I tried to move, to get up, but I could only turn my head slightly to the left. Bellatrix was still there, pulling a knife out from a holster on her thigh hidden below her dress. "Are you ready to talk Mudblood?"

"It's a fake, I told you the sword is a fake." There was no point in trying to level my voice. I couldn't think properly, let alone lie effectively. The floor is cold, my heart is cold. I hope there won't be anything left of my body, Harry and Ron shouldn't see my like this. Please don't let them see me like this.

"I'll show you to lie to me! How would you like your own dark mark Mudblood? Something that will always remind you of the dirt that you are." Sneering, Bellatrix put her knee down onto my chest to hold me down. The knife she had taken out from under her dress was positioned right above my forearm, hovering threateningly.

"I want you to know, rat, that this knife is cursed. When the Dark Lord wins and takes you as his slave, he'll parade you around naked and everyone will see this mark and the many more I plan to leave on your body. Forever, you will see a reminder of your worth." She snarled the last word, clearly sharing what Bellatrix thought of my worth in the world.

I tried to keep the tears away but they rose up my chest, into my tear ducts, and rolled onto my cheeks before I could even take another breath. The blade slowly lowered to my arm and began its work. Each cut, burned deep into my skin through several layers of history. I could feel my new cuts becoming part of me. I'll never be rid of this moment. It didn't help that Bellatrix was certainly pushing hard into my skin, sharing her anger with me.

As the seconds ticked by darkness began to blur my vision, taking over my body as even my screams couldn't escape me anymore. I felt the cold steel of the cursed blade seep into my heart. My thoughts floated away. I lost myself.

A blink later Bellatrix was gone. Had time passed? Where am I? Did I pass out? I tried to move again but there wasn't a drop of strength in me. A footstep echoed from somewhere behind me. Then several steps. Suddenly my body was being shaken by a pair of strong pale arms.

"Granger! Are you dead? Oh please don't be dead."

Draco Malfoy's face was suddenly above me. My eyes tried to focus on his frantic face but I couldn't keep my head up, my eyes moved in and out of focus.

"Granger, listen to me." He is holding my face up now. His hands feel gentle on my neck, surprisingly smooth. Why was he talking to me? Where was Bellatrix?

"You have lost a lot of blood so it may be difficult for you to stay awake but you have to. Concentrate on my voice. Bellatrix is interrogating the goblin in the other room. We have limited time. I'm trying to help you, Potter, and Weasley whenever I can. Trust me, okay? I don't want the Dark Lord to win." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few small glass vials filled with various potions. I tried to focus on his rushed whispers.

"I'm going to put these in your pocket, okay? This blue potion is a very strong pain potion that helps repair the nerves damaged by the Cruciatus. This clear one is anti-venom. The Dark Lord has a huge pet snake, you will definitely come into contact with it if you are going to fight the Dark Lord. Keep it with you at all times, Severus brewed it. I know this is crazy but you can trust him too. This green thick potion will help with your scars. What Aunt Bella said was true, that was a cursed blade so the mark may never totally disappear but it can fade quite a bit. This last one is a blood replenishing potion, use it as soon as possible. I'm sorry I couldn't spare more. "

Fear crossed his face as we heard Bellatrix screaming through the walls. He quickly deposited the small vials into my jean pocket. It's weird to see him, weird to have him touch me without a disgusted look crossing his face. "We don't have much time. Is there anything else I can do?" His eyes seemed to bore into me. This was definitely an unforgettable day.

I tried to open my mouth to speak but it took considerable effort. After a painful few seconds seconds I croaked "Why?" How could he be doing this? I am a Mudblood, he hates me. The sky is blue and the Malfoys hate Mudbloods, that's just how the world turns.

Draco sighed and slowly put my head back down onto the ground, moving some hair that fell to cover my eyes with the movement.

"I didn't want this. I admit, I thought I was better than you. Better than all Muggleborns."

He just said Muggleborn, right? Not Mudblood.

"I don't want to be part of this anymore. War has changed me, us. My family is doing what it has to do to survive. This is only about survival now."

Steps could now be heard in the hall. Time was up. He looked at me one more time and spoke quickly and quietly. "Be strong Granger. Stay safe." He quickly got up and moved away.

Draco Malfoy was on our side. If that can happen, anything can. I need to stay alive. I need to fight.

Bellatrix made her way to me, a maniacal look on her face. I braced myself for what was to come.


End file.
